Because
by Effrijim
Summary: Sirius is feeling defeated and needs a pick me up and let me go.drug use SBJP


Sirius Black sat on his four-poster bed and quickly looked around to make sure no-one else was him, he summoned a box from under his bed and drew the curtains around. Sighing, he opened the box and breathed in the scent that rose out of it. This always helped him calm down, ever since the first time, marijuana had never betrayed him. As he rolled up the leaves into a tight long wad, Sirius remembered the first time he had ever had the pleasure of his sweet mary-jane.

XXX

"You horrible boy! How dare you hit your brother. Since you got into that dreadful Gryfindor you've been nothing but a trouble maker! You're not even worthy to touch him!" Mrs.Black's voice screeched as she banged a large umbrella repeatedly over Sirius. She didn't stop until Sirius begged for mercy, he was only twelve and couldn't really fight back. At least she hadn't cursed him this time, he could still move even if it hurt.

Slowly Sirius dragged himself up the stairs to tend to his wounds. After an hour or so of applying salves and bandages Sirius decided to escape from the house for a couple hours since he knew if he saw his mother again she would most likely beat him down again. So he gingerly climbed down the lattice on the side of the house and escaped into London.

The streets of London were busy and bustling with life, life that Sirius wished he had. Sure school was great, he had great friends and they always were there for him. Though at home…things weren't so cheery. Every now and then a couple of people would look down and see him, stare at the bruises all over his face, then whisper and give him sad looks. He desperately wanted to yell at them , "Your sad looks can't help me! If you really want to do something for me, take me away from the people who did this to me!". Unfortunately the wizarding world didn't have any child abuse laws, (Stupid pricks…).

Suddenly across the street, Sirius saw something he recognized, The Leaky Cauldron. His eyes shined with the prospect of food and maybe a bath if he felt like taking a room for the night. Sirius walked in and paused for a second as his eyes adjusted to the light, then he made his way to the bar and saw Tom the old wrinkled bartender standing there polishing the glasses.

"Hey Tom." He said rather feebly.

"Well now, Sirius what's got you here?" Tom said smiling at the boy. His smile faded as Sirius walked into better light and he saw the bruises and cuts on his face. "Ah…let's get you up into a room and I'll have Plenty take care of you." Tom said leading Sirius up to a room. Plenty was the only child of Tom and his dearly departed wife, whenever Sirius came in all battered Plenty or Tom would heal him and make sure he ate. Luckily, Sirius could put all of this on his family's tab otherwise he'd feel simply horrible about putting this burden on the old bartender.

After several hours of rest and Plenty casting healing charms on him (she's a mediwitch), Sirius finally felt ready to go downstairs and get something to eat. Tom had his favorite foods all ready for him, he thanked the old wizard and sat down in a booth in the back trying to be invisible.

Once he had finished his meal the just sat back in the corner of his booth and watched all of the interesting people that came out in the night start to flit around the Leaky Cauldron. Around midnight, a scruffy looking man who seemed to have a cloud of dust following his feet slid into the booth next to Sirius.

"Oh…er..'ey there kiddo." He said noticing Sirius, "Where's your parents?"

"They're at home, asleep I suppose." Sirius said.

"Oh…um…did you run away then?" He mumbled

"No…I can't do that…but I left earlier today because if I had stayed around…..never mind….it doesn't matter." Sirius said.

"What could they do, it's not like they beat you." He man said.

Sirius just gave him a sad look.

The man's eyes opened wide, "They did? Oh you poor kid….here have some of this." He handed Sirius a small cigarette shape thing.

"What's this?" Sirius said confused. He fingered the wad and sniffed it, it smelled chary but sweet.

"It's something I picked up out with the muggles. It's my charming mary-jane. Marijuana is it's normal name but it's nicknames go on and on." The man said. He lit the wad with the tip of his wand and took out one for himself.

Sirius copied the man in the way he held the joint and inhaled, the sweet smoke swirled around his head making him feel light-headed. The feeling was wonderful, it made him so happy, so relaxed.

That night when he came home, he couldn't even feel his mother's blows. He was finally able to go to sleep without any worry what so ever.

The next night Sirius found the man again and got a large stash of the marijuana. When he got home he found a small chest with a lock on it, so that's where he put his stash.

The first time he and his friends did recreational weed was not too long after he arrived at Hogwarts for his third year. Remus had smelt the remnants of the smoke on Sirius and soon the four of them were smoking it up all together.

XXXXX

This was different though, he was smoking this time to forget someone so important to him it hurt. He was smoking to forget James. He ignited the tip of the joint with a lighter, Sirius couldn't believe it; he was in love with James. The worse part was that he was so sure that James was in love with Lily Evans, no matter how much she rejected him. Lily didn't know how good she had it, Sirius would give anything for James to love him like that. He flicked his wand to turn on the record player and "Because" by The Beatles started playing. It was a good song to get high to, pleasant melody with a slow tune. He lay back and let out a large puff of smoke.

James had just come back from quidditch practice and was going to go to bed as soon as he got there. When he opened the door, the scent of marijuana smoke tickled his nose. This was strange Sirius normally only smoked with the group and this smelled a hell of a lot stronger than the stuff they smoked together. He was worried, Sirius didn't know it but he loved him. He only chased after Lily because being the most popular guy in Gryfindor meant he had to keep up the image of being straight so the girls would still swoon when he passed. Plus he was afraid if Sirius found out what would happen, Sirius was his best friend and he knew how many girls Sirius had slept with he was considered a real "Gryfindor Lion" in bed. James wished with all his heart that he could rope the lion but, he just couldn't bring up the courage to try.

Pulling back the curtains, James found Sirius there with a few tears on his face and his eyes glazed over with a misty look. James Sat down on the bed next to Sirius and said, "Hey, Sirius what's the matter."

Sirius didn't know who was talking to him and he was to high to care so he said, "James."

James raised an eyebrow and said, "What about James."

"I've got to forget him." Sirius answered and a fresh flow of tears came.

James felt as if his heart was being crushed by those words, "Please, you've got to tell me why."

Sirius bit his lip until it bled, "I can't ruin his life."

"There is no way in hell you could ruin James' life" James said earnestly.

"Yes there is! I love him…he's just to damn sexy!" Sirius cried out loudly.

James was in shock, Sirius loved him and was so troubled by it that he was trying to forget his love. "Sirius, there's something you should know. James loves you too." He said brushing a lock of his long raven hair from Sirius's face.

"How do you know. How do I know you're not lying to me!" Sirius said bitterly.

"Because…" James said, "I'm James."

Sirius' hazy eyes looked at James and realized who he was. James was surprised when Sirius grabbed a handful of his Quidditch robes and pulled him down pressing his lips to his own in a passionate kiss. Sirius' hands began to roam all over James' body in languid sensual patterns as their tongues danced together. James couldn't believe this was happening, one moment he was worried that Sirius would reject him and the next he's being kissed by his best friend. Sirius caused anything else he was thinking to be throw out the window when he slid his hand up James' shirt and began teasing his nipples. "Sirius!" James moaned loudly. In a brief moment of rational thinking, James cast a silencing charm around the bed and drew the curtains.

Sirius began removing James' clothing until the only thing he was left wearing was his boxers that were straining to contain his growing erection. Hungrily, Sirius began to kiss Jame's neck leaving small bite marks in some places. James and Sirius were on their knees caressing and tasting each other's skin. Sirius suddenly forced James onto his back and began to travel down James' body with his tongue stopping right before the waist band of James' boxers and traveling back up again.

"Please Sirius! Lower." James cried out. Sirius captured his mouth again while his hand slipped into James' bowers and brushed his finger tips against his shaft before caressing the sac beneath it. James' moans and pleas were lost in Sirius' mouth as his body was wracked with pleasure.

Sirius then once again moved down James' body and skillfully removed the restraining boxers. James was going crazy, this felt so good, so right. Sirius flicked his tongue on the tip of James' now full erection tasting the salty precum. James reached down to remove some of Sirius' clothing but, he knocked his hands away and said in a husky voice, "Right now, it's all about you. I'm going to show you how much I love you."

With that Sirius took all of James into his warm mouth and began to run his tongue up and down him. Grazing his teeth on the sensitive flesh to elicit sensual groans from James. James began to buck his hips up thrusting into Sirius' willing mouth. Sirius' skilled tongue ran slowly then quickly and slowly again in varied paces driving James insane with want. Suddenly James let out a feverous yell and came into Sirius' silky mouth. Sirius swallowed every bit of it not even gagging at all. James with drew from Sirius' mouth and panted hard, he finally got what he had wanted he finally had Sirius.

Sirius gave James a smile and James kissed him. Even though he had just been spent, James was already hot and bothered by Sirius. James lay Sirius onto his back on the bed and Sirius looked up into his eyes with a devilishly sexy look that just beckoned James. Sirius arched his back into James' hands as he began to undress Sirius slowly and tenderly.

Once his lover was undressed James could only gaze in loving admiration at the full glory Sirius Black was. Pale and delicate looking, but oh so masculine and intense at the same time. His long black hair seemingly floated around his perfectly shaped muscles that were lean and toned. James' hazel eyes met Sirius' cerulean once again before lifting his legs and leaning down to magically lubricate Sirius' passage and slide in his fingers making a scissoring motion to stretch the passage for entrance. James withdrew his fingers and Sirius gave a whimper and begged for more. Heeding his pleas, James thrust his appendage into Sirius' passage sheathing it fully. Being relaxed from the drugs he easily got used to the delicious fullness and whispered to James, "Ride me harder cowboy." James kissed Sirius and began to thrust in a slow and fractioned sweetness. Sirius quickly matched his pace and the two moved in heated unison while yelling out throws of passion. They began to thrust in a more frenzied pace until the both of them came undone and ejaculated simultaneously. James removed himself from Sirius and began to lick his partner clean of the salty seed. Sirius smiled and slipped off to sleep with James resting on his chest.

The next morning Sirius awoke with a sore throat from smoking a stronger weed than normal. He tried to sit up and get a drink of water but found he couldn't since a naked James was on his chest. Sirius' eyes widened he had thought that last night had been a hallucination, something that just came with the sweet clouds of smoke. Sirius smiled and let a couple happy tears trail down his face. James looked up and groggily said, "G'morning babe."

Sirius kissed his forehead and said, "Good morning indeed."

James gave him a lopsided grin that Sirius couldn't resist, James crawled up and kissed Sirius. Sirius wrapped his arms around James' neck and they were about to deepen the kiss when Remus threw open their curtains and said, "If I were you guys I'd take a cold shower and get ready for class."

Embarrassed, James and Sirius flushed brightly but pulled the curtains close. They both were insanely happy and decided to skip class for the day and bask in their newfound love. And just to think…this all happened because of sweet Mary-Jane.


End file.
